


Communication is key

by Sleeping_Obsidian



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types, Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Jaeger Pilots, Alternative Universe - No Capes No tights No Offence, Alternative Universe - Pacific Rim, Bruce is bad at communicating, Hal Jordan - centric, Hurt feelings, Jason still died, M/M, One Night Stands, Rejection, They still have to work together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleeping_Obsidian/pseuds/Sleeping_Obsidian
Summary: Hal has been starring at Wayne ever since he had seen the man spar in the Kwoon. When he finally gets the man in close quarters, the aftermath leaves him with more pain than he was prepared for.Now he really doesn't want to co-pilot with the man. But if they want to win this war, he has to.If only they would communicate





	Communication is key

When alien life entered our world it was  
from deep beneath the Pacific Ocean.  
A fissure between two tectonic plates.  
A portal between dimensions.  
The Breach.  
\- Pacific Rim (2013)

The mess hall of Gothams Shatterdome is filled to the brim with Jaeger Pilots. Having been called in from all over the world to make a final desperate strike against the Kaiju. Till breakfast the next day the hall will be much emptier. Only the best will stay the others will either go back to their lives or will be moved back to the shatterdomes they have come from, but for now it's packed with pilots. 

Hal has been called in from Coast Cities Shatterdome together with his mentee Kyle and most of the other pilots.  
John Stewart who was Hals mentor when he joined the Coast Shatterdome, he is a rather down to earth and calm person. John had been mentored by the veteran Alan Scott, one of the first Jaeger Pilots.  
Johns co-pilot is Guy Gardner and Johns former mentee, a hot-headed ad slightly brash but loyal person, together they pilot the Jaeger Green Lantern.  
Jessica Cruz, a young and anxious woman, and Simon Baz, a daring and courages young man, are both piloting Lime Light.  
After the death of his former co-pilot Hal would have eventually be paired with Kyle but since the destruction of Emerald Knight the both of them find themselves without a jaeger.  
Hal can't exclude the thought that they might be paired with a different co-pilot. Someone from outside of his shatterdome where the pilots are jokingly called Green Lanterns after their first Jaeger. His gaze strays back to the table, at which he finds himself starring a lot.

Not far from them a group of mostly blackhaired people sit at a table – the Wayne family.  
The father Bruce Wayne is a billionare who has been a pilot as long as John, though no one is really sure who exactly his former co-pilot is. Selina Kyle, a childhood friend of Waynes and mother of his eldest daughter Helena, or Thalia Al-Ghul, the mother of his youngest child Damian. The man is stoic and doesn't smile often. Hal had caught a glimpse of the man early in the morning when they were shown around the shatterdome. He had sparred with his children in the kwoon and hadn't pulled his punches much. But seeing the way his children moved he apparently had no need to. 

Next to him sits his daughter Cassandra Cain-Wayne, a mute with extensive proficiency in martial arts, on her shoulder leans her blond haired co-pilot and girlfriend Stephanie Brown who also serves as a translator for her girlfriend. Rumor has it that Stephanie Brown was a former girlfriend of Timothy Drake-Wayne.  
The black haired boy sits opposite of the blonde. The boy is smart and a genius when it comes to computers apparently. Word has gotten around that he apparently had once hacked the FBI. His co-pilot and boyfriend is Conner Kent, son of Clark Kent, a veteran as much as John and Wayne. The only one more proficient with technology is sitting next to him - his sister-in-law Barbara Gordon-Wayne.  
Barbara, is Jim Gordons daughter, a fiery red head that has co-piloted with Waynes first son Richard Grayson-Wayne since they got out of the academy. Due to an injury she had to stop beeing his co-pilot for a while, and their relationship got put on ice too apparently, and was wheelchair bound for a while. She recovered from her injury and got the motion in her legs back and she and Grayson restarted their relationship and got married a year ago.  
Flirting with her is her husband Grayson, the oldest of Waynes children, an acrobatic young man whom both man and woman stare on the ass.  
Waynes oldest daughter Helena is stationed at the shatterdome in Jump City where the pilot academy is located, helping train new pilots and keeping an eye on the youngest Wayne, together with her younger brother and co-pilot Duke Thomas-Wayne.  
The only one now missing at the table is the second son Jason Todd-Wayne, a young man as tall as his father with quite a temper. The boy had been a co-pilot to Devil Bat together with Eddie Bloomberg. They had been stationed at the rift together and had gotten involved in a fight with a category 3 kaiju. After they defeated the Kaiju a category 4 approached them and pulled them into the rift, for which reasons and how - no one knows. People have mourned and raged and than moved on.  
A year later Jason washes ashore on Mandalay Beach, Australia. His co-pilot nowhere to be found and the boy himself brain damaged only capable of basic funtions and muscle memory. No one knows how the boy came back from that but he did. Nowadays he is known as one of the most skilled pilots there is and as a bold and harsh person. Hal can't imagine how Wayne or Todd must have felt. 

„You are staring“, John says as he scoops up a rather slippery noodle on his fork. Startling he turns to his former mentor, „Shut up. No I don't“. Defensively he looks at the older man. John just shrugs and continues eating. „Hate to break it to you Hal but you were“, Simon says next to him and Guy laughs loudly. Grumbling Hal turns back to his food, „I just don't see why Gordon thinks we need a washed up Pilot and his family“. He knows the family is good and that Wayne was one of the best, but the man hasn't piloted in a few years. How good can he actually be?

„Because Gotham is their home turf and they are some of the most experienced pilots out there“, Jessica says not looking up from her chocolate pudding. Next to him Kyle snickers and Hal gives him a light kick to his ankle. Looking back up Hal can't help himself but to look at Wayne. The man had been on his mind since he had seen him fighting in the Kwoon. He looks at the end of the table as he hears people approach them.

Stopping at their table is a group of five people.  
Two red haired woman he recognizes as Kori Anders, Graysons former co-pilot and ex-girlfriend, and Artemis of Bana-Mighdall, a distant relative of Diana of Themyscira.  
A red haired man called Roy Harper, son of billionare Oliver Queen, and Bysshe, called Bizarro because of that time he wore a skin tight catsuit and lectured Jim Gordon on the effects of smoking all while using the most posh victorian english.  
At the head of the group is a young black haired man – Jason Todd-Wayne.

„Hey Rookie, you Kyle Rayner?“, he asks and everyone looks from the group to the younger man on Hals right. Speechless the boy nods, mouth hanging open, chocolate sauce dripping from his spoon. A smirk spreads over Todds face and Kyle blushes. „I'll see you later in the kwoon. I hope you don't break easily“. The boy nods to John and than leaves to join his family, Kori and Bizarro at his heels.  
Getting redder in the face Kyle watches the boy walk away. Hal swallows a smirk. Seems like the boy is completly smitten. „Don't worry about it kid“, Harper says and smiles warm at them, „Jason is actually quite a nice person“. Next to him Artemis snorts and than smirks, „He won't go easy on you though“. Laughing Roy claps her on the shoulder and the two leave.

The table turns to their youngest member who looks smitten at Todd. „The kid got paired with a Bat“, Guy howls laughing and Simon snorts before he joins. Jessica is quietly snickering. Smirks bloom on Hals and Johns faces and Kyle turns from bright red to white at those words. „Save me“, he breathes and turns to Hal. Gripping Hals shoulders he looks panicked and pleading at him, „Save me. I won't survive that. Have you seen his thighs“. At the boys words the group laughs louder. 

Lying in his bed Hal stares at the ceiling. Under him in the bunkbed Kyle is sleeping unbothered. After his fight with Todd in the Kwoon it was decided that putting both of them in a Jaeger would be a good idea. Both of them work smooth together and will be good co-pilots for each other. And while Kyle happily snores, probably dreaming of Todd, Hal is wide awake.

Sleep has eluded him again. He knows that if he closes his eyes and tries to sleep he will be awake in a few minutes again. He will dream of Carol again. Will dream of her eyes and her hair. Her happy laughter and the way she applies her lipstick. Will dream of her screams and her tears. Will dream of the way the Kaiju had ripped into their pod. Will dream of it grabbing her and swallowing her. Will dream of how he felt her die. Will dream of feeling their neural link beeing ripped apart.

There were once his co-pilot and girlfriend was anchored in his mind is now the remenant of a frayed neural link. Sighing he silently jumps out of bed. If he can't sleep he at least can get in some workout. He has to be in the Kwoon later anyways. Putting on some workout clothes and slippers he slips out of his shared quarters.

While he walks to the Kwoon Wayne slips in his mind again. The dull ache of frayed link lessens when he remembers the way sweat glistened on Waynes bare chest while he sparred other pilots in the Kwoon just a few hours ago. How his muscles tensed during the fight and how his steel blue eyes focused intensly on his sparring partner. Imagine the gaze focusing on him let's a shiver run down his back. Shaking the thoughts from his head he leaves his slippers at the entrance and walks in the Kwoon.

Stopping a few steps in, the Kwoon is allready occupied. Sweat glistens on a bare muscled back, while Wayne goes through a series of movements. Hal can't identify to which martial art they belong though he sees some inspiration of Karate, Tai Chi and Hapkido. He is not sure if he should leave or approach so he stands there as if he had grown roots like a tree.

„You want something Jordan?“, Wayne asks as he kicks one leg up. Barreling through that slight awkward feeling at beeing caught starring he shrugs, „Just wanted to get in some training“. Turning around Wayne looks at him with those sharp eyes that make the hairs on his neck rise.

„Care for a spar?“, the older man asks as he grabs a towel and dries the sweat from his temple. Following the towel with his eyes as it slowly glides over Waynes bare chest Hal nods and steps in the middle of the Kwoon waiting for the other man to refresh himself.

After Wayne finishes refreshing himself both of them stand on the mat opposite each other. Bowing both of them move in position. Waiting for the other to make the first move.

Then Wayne surges forward. Hal immediately moves on the defensive, Wayne isn't holding back. Striking hard and fast. Exploiting every hole in Hals blocks. Something hot blossoms in Hals chest as he realizes that Wayne isn't holding back on him and a grin appears on his face. Dodging a blow to his face Hal switches from defensive in offensive. He doesn't know why but he wants to show the older man that he is able to handle himself in a fight and keep up with him.

Ducking another punch he sweeps Waynes legs and throws himself at the man throwing both of them to the ground. Grappling on the floor for dominance Hal presses his whole weight down to keep the taller man down. Linking their legs so he doesn't regain his footing and holding his arms down over his head, pressing him into the mat.

Smirking he looks at the older man and is lost. Honey brown eyes meet steel blue ones and Hal feels like drowning. The world around him dulls and the only thing that counts now is the man under him.

He can feel Wayne tense under him trying to rise up and throw Hal off of him. At the intense and heated look of Wayne Hal moves forward. Pressing his lips to the other mans, brushing his tongue teasingly over them.

Blinking Hal opens his eyes and looks around for what has woken him. To his left he can see Wayne getting up from the floor of the Kwoon. „What time is it?“, he asks yawning and he can see how Waynes back tenses for a short second before he relaxes.

„A little before five“, Wayne answers and throws Hals shirt at him. Catching the garment he puts it on. As Wayne brushes past him Hal grabs his wrist and brings the man to a stop. Finding himself under the cold stare of the older man Hal suddenly feels bashful. Not a word normally asociated with him. Especially considering the intimate night they had shared.

„I'd like to take you out for dinner if you want“, Hal says before he even fully thought about what to say. A blush rises to his face and a warm feeling surges through him. Over him Wayne sighs. Shaking of Hals hand the man pinches the bridge of his nose, „Jordan. This was a one time thing. Nothing more“.

And the warm feeling in Hals chest dies. Making room for the burning hot shame that rushes through him. Stupid. He had been so stupid. Looking away from the man he stands up and practically flees from the kwoon.

Stupid. So stupid. Getting his hopes up. He should have known better. Man like Wayne don't date man like Hal. If they date them at all.

Listless Hal picks at his breakfast, ignoring everything around him. The only things that is going through his head are Waynes words. This was a one time thing. Over and over the words repeat in his head. Like a broken recorder

And nothing he does makes them go away. He can feel the confused and worried glances his friends give him. But he has no interest in reassuring them that he is feeling fine. That everything is okay.

Light feet step to their table and at the persons cough he looks up. In the face of Richard Grayson-Wayne. The Wayne son most people say looks the most similar to the Wayne patriarch. If it weren't for the bright grin on the young mans face. Nodding he motions with his spoon for the man to say what he wants.

„Gordon wants to see you in his office Pilot Jordan“, he says a slight accent, Hal can't place, in his voice. Thanking the young man he excuses himself from the table and leaves for Gordons office. Behind him he can feel his friends exchange confused glances before Jessica takes Hals not even half eaten yogurt.

„You are going to be co-pilots, Jordan. And that's the last I will hear of this“, Gordon says and all but throws them out of his office. Steaming from anger he storms out of the office.

The guts of that man. He can't believe Wayne. After having sex with him and than beeing dumped, the man had the guts to go to Gordon and request him as co-pilot. What an entitled asshole. He can't believe the nerve of that man. The man that was following him. More like matching his every step. Rushing at the same pace Hal is. Anger bubbles hot up in him. He can feel his neck heating.

In a daring move he turns to the man and pushes him at the shoulders against the wall. Hard. Snarling he closes in on Wayne. „What the hell man. What kind of shit was that?“, he hisses as he feels rage settling in his bones. „We are drift compatible. Our fight in the Kwoon showed that“, Wayne calmly answers. As if he didn't care for Hals anger. Which he probably didn't.

Angered Hal sneers at him. „First we fuck. Then you basically dump me and then you pull this shit! What made you think this was a good idea?“. He hisses the words out. Anger bubbles hot in him. The edges of his vision go red.

Coldly Wayne looks down on him. Allways the same look. Allways that unmoving face. As if he not cared for the night between them. Which he probably hadn't. Wayne probably only thought of him as a quick fuck that was convinient.

„Don't be stupid Jordan. We are compatible. And to win this war, we need to make sacrifices. You are overreacting“. Waynes words are harsh and cold, like a siberian winter, they turn his insides into ice and something in his brain snaps.

His right fist flies forward before he can think of what he is doing and where they are. The satisfying sound of his fist landing on Waynes nose resounds through the hall. Then there are horryfied screams. Someone laughs and all hell breaks loose. Hal sees the punch for his head coming and dodges. The knee aiming for his abdomen he only notices when it hits home.

He hears John curse and than there are hands stoping him from punching Wayne. He is pulled away from the other man, who is held back by most of his children. Not Jason though, Hal notices. Jason is leaning against the wall and howls in laughter.

„Jordan! Wayne! Both of you are benched from setting a foot into a jaeger!“. The voice of Gordon brings order into the hallway. „Sort this thing between you out before it gets more out of hand. And the rest of you. Don't you have anything better to do? We have a war to win“.

With a last growl in Waynes direction Hal leaves towars his quarters. Fine. He didn't want to work with that pretentious asshole anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me on [tumblr](https://sleepingobsidian.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/SleepingObsidi1)
> 
> I'd like to hear which part you liked the most


End file.
